Operation: CUPID
by littlemissfg
Summary: Kuki's cousin comes to town, but will she cause havoc and chaos, or peace, love and harmony?.. And will her mission be successful and make Wally confess to Kuki how he feels, or will it only tear them apart?.. Such a big mission for one girl.
1. Ai Sanban

**OPERATION: CUPID**

**C.O.U.S.I.N.S**

**U.P.S.E.T**

**P.E.O.P.L.E**

**I.N**

**D.A.N.G.E.R**

**Chapter 1  
****Ai Sanban**

It was two in the afternoon, and sector V had finished defeating the Delightful Children from down the lane. (yet again)

"Hey guys, good work today, anybody want pizza?" asked Numbuh one.

"Yeah, course we want pizza, who doesn't." replied Numbuh two.

"I'll go order it the now. Do you want the usual or a little bit different?" asked Numbuh one.

"It's the usual." replied Numbuh five, when she was about to go in the living room.

"I'll go get My First Rainbow Monkey, he'll like some pizza too." said Numbuh three, while going in her room.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Numbuh five.

"NUMBUH FIVE! WHAT'S WRONG?" shouted Numbuh four.

They all ran into the sitting room, to see if Numbuh five was alright. (except Numbuh three, cause she was away to her room)

There was a strange looking girl on the couch. She looked just like Numbuh three, it was a bit scary, except she wore black. She was wearing skinny jeans , with a long black top. (Which covered her arms) She had a purple hair band in her hair, which made her long black hair flick up near her ears.

"Oh great there's a cruddy girl sitting on our couch." said Numbuh four.

"HIYA!" said the girl, who was already off the couch, and standing in front of Numbuh four, with her fists clenched.

"Hi, Ai." said Numbuh three, when she entered the room, with her My First Rainbow Monkey, in her hand.

"Do you know this girl, Numbuh three?" asked Numbuh two. (by this time Wally was challenging Ai to a showdown.)

"Course I know her, silly. She's my cousin." replied Numbuh three, while sitting on the couch.

"Ai, it's more like Eh." he said, while seeing Ai, with an angry face.

"Ai, means in Japanese love and affection." she said angrily.

"Who cares! Right on the count of Que, we'll go ok? One, One and a half, Two, Que." said Numbuh four. (he can't count)

"Oh, and guys I advice yous not to challenge my cousin to anything to do with fighting, she's a black belt in Martial Arts." said Numbuh three from the couch.

"WHAT!" shouted Numbuh four, when he realised that he had made a huge mistake.

In a second he was thrown to the kitchen, with one punch. His eye swelled up in less than a minute.

"Hello, my name is Ai Sanban." said Ai, while smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Nigel, this is Hoagie Gilligan, that's Abby Lincoln, and the one you punched is Wally Beatles." Numbuh one said, while shaking her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry for that, Wally, but when I get challenged I have to do it, and I set my mind to it." said Ai, while Wally got up from the floor. "It's alright." Wally discontented.

"Are you like Kuki?" asked Numbuh two. (he's so random)

"Nope, we're totally different. It's like you're making me sound like her twin or something." she said, while sitting beside her cousin.

There was complete silence, until music came from the T.V, and a happy Kuki, was squealing, and singing to it.

"YEAH! IT'S RAINBOW MONKEYS!" squealed Numbuh three, while singing along with the T.V.

"AHH! PLEASE STOP! IT'S RUBBISH! IT'S TORTURE!" shouted Ai, while trying to take the remote from Kuki.

They all looked at the pair, (even Wally) she was right, they were absolutely different.

"So you hate them too, then?" asked Wally. (after Kuki got the remote back from her cousin)

"Hate them! HA! I despise them!" Ai said, while trying to cover her ears with pillows.

"Everyone in my family loves them, except from me and my little brother." said Ai.

"You mean even your dad and your mum loves them?" asked Numbuh four.

"Yes, and it's annoying, especially when my friends come over, and all they see is my mum, my dad, and my little sister singing along to the Rainbow Monkey song, and nothing can stop them, and I mean nothing!" she said.

There was a slight chill in the air. (maybe if Numbuh two, remembers to shut the windows.)

Then a loud beep broke the silence.

"Code Red! Sector V do you read me? Code Red! Numbuh One are you there? Is anyone there?" asked the boy, with glasses on the screen. (I forgot his number & name)

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" asked Numbuh one.

"Sticky beard has taken over all of the candy shops in Cleveland." said the boy on the screen.

"We'll be on our way." Nigel said, while saluting the boy on the screen.

"Right team, we have to stop Sticky beard and his ship." said Numbuh one.

"Roger that." said all four of them.

They were about to leave, when they realised that Ai was still there.

"Emm Ai, we have to go now, do you mind if you wait here?" asked Kuki.

"It's alright, I'll be back tomorrow to say goodbye." she said, while smiling to her cousin.

She walked outside the tree house to find all five of Sector V in a flying, light green bus. She waved goodbye, while they zoomed through the air.

The next day, Ai came back over. She found Kuki with a plaster on her left knee, a bandage over Wally's head, and a large icepack on Hoagie's head.

"Emm, what happened here?" asked Ai.

"Ohh nothing you need to worry about. So why did you come back over today?" asked Numbuh one.

"I've came over to say goodbye to my cousin. I won't see her until Christmas." she replied. (by the way this is like a month before Christmas)

"Ohh right." he said.

Ai stayed until it was time for her mum, and dad to pick her up. She had a wonderful time, trying to teach Wally how to do Martial Arts.

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 1, I'll get the next one out soon. 3 xxx (^.^) (^_^) **_

_**Thanks for R & R**_

_**From littlemissfg xxxx**_


	2. Moving

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Moving**_

* * *

_**Japan**_

It has been a month, since Ai's last visit. She was so excited, because she had a plan, to get her cousin together with her crush. She had taken her cousin's diary, without permission, but hey no one's perfect. The last visit, she met her cousin's friends, and she promised Wally to teach him more Martial Arts.

* * *

_**In The Tree House**_

"Hey Wally." shouted Kuki, from her room.

"What is it?" he asked, from the couch.

"It's only to let you know, that my cousin is coming over, in a week time, and I can't wait, Yay." she squealed, while running into the sitting room.

"Well I don't mind your cousin, she's a great fighter, but…. Ohh come on the ball is right in front of your face!" said Wally, while watching a basketball game.

* * *

_**Japan**_

Ai was in her room packing her stuff, she was so excited. But she would miss Japan, and all of her friends. She went to the car, to put the rest of her cardboard boxes. She went back, to her pink and lilac room. It was completely empty from all of that packing she has been doing. She could if she wanted to, to shout at the top of her voice, I bet she would have heard an echo. She took about ten minutes, just to make sure her room was emptied.

She sat on her bed, and was trying to get her clothes out of a cardboard box, from under her bed. She was about to get the box, when she felt something hard.

She took it out, and found it was a photo-album. There was hundreds of pictures with her family, and also some of her and Kuki. There was even a photo of a random dog, lying down on the ground, outside a house. Ai nearly in tears closed the photo-album. She could remember all the times, she tried to tickle a small four year old Kuki. Yes those were the days, thought Ai, as she lay her baby pink top on top of her white skirt. (which was on her bed) She lay on her bed, she felt so tired, that she dropped into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**In the Tree House**_

"Hey Numbuh four?" asked Hoagie, while walking into the room.  
"What?" asked Wally, while turning his head to Hoagie.  
"Do you want to go with me to the park?" asked Hoagie.  
"Why?" asked Wally.  
"Because, I want to try out my new plane." replied Hoagie.  
"Maybe later." said the Australian boy. He turned back to the television, when he was interrupted by Numbuh three.  
"Ohh, what-..." he began, while looking into Kuki's eyes. She had so mush sadness in them, like a soul trying to get free.  
"What's wrong?" asked Wally, while trying to make her sit down beside him. She sat down and looked at the floor.  
"Kuki? Are you ok?" he asked."It's Ai..." began Kuki, but then stop to gulp.  
"What's wrong with Ai?" asked Wally.  
"She's been kidnapped from her house in Japan." She couldn't hold back herself no longer. She had a water fall of tears. Wally was shocked, and speechless for a moment, then he gave her a bear hug. She gladly received it, while sniffing. He stroke her soft, smooth long black hair, while she let out all of her sadness. She leaned her head on his strong, hard shoulder.

She cried for an hour until her eyes were red and swollen. She sat up and saw Wally all stiff and sore.  
"Sorry Numbuh Four, you should have stop holding me." she said, while trying to smile.  
"It's alright, I'm a tough guy." he said, while rubbing his sore shoulder.  
"Numbuh two and five, could I talk to you two in here, for a moment please?" asked Numbuh one.  
They both looked at each other, and then said "Sure." They both walked into his bedroom.  
They all started to whisper, while Numbuh three and four wondered what they were whispering about, so they sneaked to Numbuh one's bedroom door, and pressed their ears to it.  
Numbuh four creaked the door open, while he watched his three friends talking. Numbuh two, who heard the door open, talked a lot louder, than before.  
"So, you're saying Ai, Kuki's cousin, has been kidnapped by a group of teenagers?" asked Numbuh two, while pointing (so Wally and Kuki couldn't see) to the door. Numbuh five realised what he was doing, when he started to swirl his eyes over to the door.  
"Yes, Numbuh two, she has been, and they want the 'secret file' that we have hidden down in a cave next beside Sandy's castle, and Sandy's castle is where they have taken her." winked Numbuh five. Kuki couldn't take no more, she walked out of the tree house, and down the street. While Wally who was amazed at his friends from keeping the secret from him and Kuki, decided to follow Kuki, and walk out the tree house.  
"I think Ai's plan worked." said Numbuh one, while giving a high-five to Numbuh two and five.

**_Sorry for making it too short, but I couldn't think of anything else sorry, _**

**_but I'll update soon, so thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_From littlemissfg xxx_**


	3. The secret file

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**The Secret file.**_

Kuki sadly walked down the street.

She was in a trance and all she could think about was, _I need to save Ai. _She was interrupted from her trance, by someone's voice.

"Hey Kuki, What are you going to do? You know you're walking into Sandy's trap." said Wally.

"I don't care, I want my cousin back!" she said, while two tears came from her eyes.

"Well I'm coming with you." stated Wally.

"No, I'll stop Sandy myself." she said, while wiping her tears away.

"This is pay-back." she said, while stomping into her front yard.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Wally, while speeding his pace up. Kuki ignored him, while slamming her front door in his face. Wally chapped on the door, while waiting for someone to answer. But there was no answer, so he lay down on her front yard while hoping Kuki would come out of her house.

_**Mean while in Kuki's room….**_

Kuki sat down on her bed, while trying to think of a plan. One she didn't know where the 'secret file' was in the cave, and she didn't know how to get into the cave or Sandy's castle. She was nearly in tears, when she noticed a strange map with a ruby ring next beside it sitting on her desk. She walked over to her desk, and looked at the map cautiously, while trying to think how it got there. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a strange voice came from nowhere.

"Look at the ring….Look at the ring….. Look at the ring, for goodness sake." said a voice. Kuki looked down at the ruby ring, it looked very valuable, and very pretty. She then noticed strange writing on it. She tried to rubbed the dust off it, to see what it said, but something weird happened…..

A little sort of vision/screen appeared into thin air. Kuki gazed at it, while a person walked into view with screen. _She looked very familiar_, thought Kuki. She cleared her throat, while trying to get Kuki out of her gaze.

"Ahem, if someone is watching this, then that means you have the map, the ring, and will be looking for the 'secret file'." said the girl who had a strange helmet on. Kuki nodded, while watching the strange girl. The girl continued.

"Well then, I'll tell you how to get there. To get there you have to close your eyes, then imagine yourself, with the person you want to be with the most." said the girl, while whispering something to a _green _boy. Kuki closed her eyes tight, while trying to think who she wanted to be with the most. For some strange reason she thought of Wally. She was about to open her eyes to see if it worked, but then she suddenly felt sleepy. She fell to her floor with a loud thud.

_**Mean while outside in Kuki's front yard… **_

Wally who was now pulling at the grass, decided to try chapping the door again. He walked to the door, and started chapping loudly, while waiting for his friend to answer. He was about to kick the door down, when the door mysteriously opened by itself. He crept in the house, while thinking all sort of things. He turned to go upstairs, when he noticed a girl carrying Kuki out of the back door. He ran to catch up to them, but some how he felt really dizzy and sleepy. He fell hard to the floor.

When he finally woke he found himself in his bedroom. He didn't knew how he got there, but he wasn't going to let Kuki be kidnapped. He jumped out of his bed, and ran down the stairs. He ran straight out of his house, without another second glance he ran down the street towards the beach….

_Kuki's POV_

I suddenly woke up from my sleep.

I found myself in a creepy cave. It was pitch black, so how can I see my hand. I slowly stood up, while taking one step at a time. I thought about Ai and how I was going to rescue her, when suddenly the cave came to a stop. I stopped, while looking around to find the secret file. I didn't see it anyway, so I turned on my heel, when suddenly I fell threw the air. I closed my eyes to let the pain slip away. I opened my left eye, and saw my hand clutching a folder. And inside the folder was a bundle of papers. The secret file is in my hand. I closed my eyes with relief, when I remembered the pain. I yelped in the darkness, while my arm swelled up. I started to cry without any warning, the tears felt warm on my cheeks. After about five minutes after doing this, I opened my eyes. I turned my head and to my right, was a girl with black hair. She looked a lot like….. I then felt dizzy and weak, so I closed my eyes and slept.

_**Sorry people I have about three other stories to do, so I making this chapter a little too short so bare with me and we will make through this.**_

_**Thanks for all of the reviews xxxx**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	4. The Lair

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Lair**_

Kuki opened her eyes to find herself, in a creepy lair. She turned her head, and saw Ai strapped beside her.

"Ai? Ai! Where are we?" Kuki whispered.

"I don't have a clue, I think it's Sandy's…." Ai was cut of, when Sandy walked into the room.

"Well I see you're wide awake, oh and you met your cousin Ai." he said, while pacing up and down.

"Let us out of these straps, they're hurting me." demanded Ai, while trying to get the straps out.

"There's no need for that." said Sandy, while snapping his fingers. Three knights came running out of three different doors.

"My King?" said the three knights. "Get the L.A.S.E.R ready, and get this girl ready for it too." demanded King Sandy.

"Yes my King." said the three knights. Two of the knights walked over to Ai, while

another one got the L.A.S.E.R ready.

"Wwhat? Wait. What do you mean Laser?, and what girl? Ow, that hurts!" asked Ai, while two of the knights lifted the straps of her wrists, and took her away from Kuki.

"Kuki!" shouted Ai, while trying to break free.

"No use, there's no escape, now take her to the _room_." demanded Sandy, while having a evil smile on his disgusting face.

"What? No wait! No! Not there anywhere but there." shouted Ai, while trying to kick one of the knights. Sandy laughed evilly while Ai was dragged away to another room.

"What is in that room?" asked Kuki, while trying to make her straps loose.

"Oh just, the Laser of Evil, ha ha ha ha ha." laughed Sandy, while smirking.

"What do you mean the Laser of Evil?" asked Kuki.

"Ohh it's just a laser, that turns good and sweet people into evil criminals, I should know, I created it." said Sandy. Kuki looked gob smacked, she turned her head to the room Ai walked in, when she heard her cousin's scream….

_**Mean while at the beach….**_

Wally looked around the beach, to see if Sandy's castle was there, but it wasn't. He asked passer bys if they knew where it was, but they didn't have a clue. He shouted Kuki's name at the top of his voice, but nobody answered back. He was about to give up, when he saw one of Sandy's knights standing at a ice cream van. _Probably stuffing his face,_ thought Wally. He ran over to the knight, and stuck a mustard gun at his back.

"Right you'll come quietly with me, then you'll tell me where Kuki and Ai is." demanded Wally, while pulling the knight's arm. _**(Sorry out of Character)**_

"They're in the… Ha ha!" said the knight, while getting a beach umbrella. Wally was stunned for a moment, but then he remembered why he was doing this. "Ha ha!" shouted back Wally, while getting his own umbrella. Wally smacked the knight on his side, while the knight returned the favour by smacking Wally on the leg.

_**Mean while in Sandy's lair….**_

Ai walked out of the room, and grinned evilly, while Kuki looked at her with a unhappy face. She walked over to where Sandy and Kuki were. She stood beside Sandy, while he looked more confident and evil at the same time.

"Ai, it's me." said Kuki, while looking into her cousin's eyes. There was the tinkle in her cousin's eyes, the tinkle that made her more like, well herself. Ai laughed evilly, while Sandy had a smug face.

"I know who you are, but I've changed." replied Ai, while laughing.

"What do you mean you've changed Ai? Your still my older cousin." said Kuki.

"Yes, well some things can never be the same again." said Ai.

"I told you, it's an evil laser it can change anything from good to evil." said Sandy, while laughing alongside Ai. The two laughing hyenas walked away, while Kuki (still strapped) stayed quiet. The two knights walked behind the King and his new little friend, (Ai) while making sure no intruders got the King. The room was very quiet, for there was no one there except from Kuki.

Kuki thought in her head, how she was going to get out of here, until a idea struck her. She moved her head little to the right, to let her hairclip fall out from her hair. Luckily she could catch it in her right hand, as it slid down her sleeve. She put it into the lock, that was on the strap, and turned it. It worked as she plan, the lock turned and the strap let go of her wrist. She did this to all of the other straps, until there was none holding her. She ran fast as she could out of the room, and into a narrow corridor. She ran quietly down it. As she turned round a corner she bumped into the Ai. She grabbed Kuki's arms, while pushing her into a wall. Kuki almost scream for she had bumped into a burning candle. Ai who looked like she had enough of her cousin stood there without flinching, while Kuki was punching her. Soon enough Kuki had got tired from hitting her cousin, so she stood there while Ai still had her hands on her arms.

Just for a moment Ai's grip was loose, until it was tighter again when Sandy ran towards them, with his two knights ran straight behind him.

"Ah you caught her." said Sandy.

"It's Ai, and yes I've caught her without any help from yous three." replied Ai. Kuki hollered when Ai pulled her arm, while the knights and Sandy were behind her.

They took her to another room, which was quite dark. They strapped her into a strange sort of simulator. Kuki turned her head, and saw a strange looking laser.

Ai, and the other three started to laughed, while Kuki struggled to get out. She turned and turned but this time the straps were cutting and almost making blood come out of her wrists.

_**Mean while at the beach….**_

"I said, tell me where they are, or you'll get your butt kicked into little pieces." said Wally, who had the knight in a headlock.

"Alright, they're in Sandy's lair, it's in the cave near The Point." quivered the knight.

"Well since you know the way, you can lead." said Wally, while pushing the knight in the right direction. The knight walked shakily, while Wally had an eye on him. They both walked into people, while trying to get to the cave near The Point. The knight smiled to himself, while thinking, _King Sandy will praise me for this. _The knight was interrupted from his thoughts, when him and Wally had got to the cave. The cave was nearly pitch black, but luckily they could still see each other.

Wally's eyes never left the knight, while hewas being lead. The knight had a stumble from time to time along the way, but he was still fine to walk. Wally still following, thought about Kuki and how she was.

_Kuki, I'll save you, and I'll batter that creep who took you, I promise!, _thought Wally_. _While he was thinking about this, the knight did a sneaky trick, and some how got behind Wally, without realising it. He came out of his trance, when he realised the knight was behind him. "Hey-…." began Wally, when the knight interrupted him, by pushing him. He did it now, didn't he. He could of found the cave by himself, but no he had to ask one of Sandy's knights, and get captured. The now prisoner was pushed, like he did to the knight. He was a little bit glad that he got captured, because now he could see Kuki and Ai and make sure they're okay.


	5. Wally is captured too!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Wally is captured too!**_

As Kuki struggled, as Ai had turned the laser on. She screamed but everyone around her was laughing. The laser was getting closer to her every time. She turned her head, and then back again and noticed the laser getting more closer to her body. It inched a bit closer, and more closer, until it almost touched her left foot. She thought, _this is it, I'm going to turn evil, and I'll never love him again. _She closed her eyes as she thought, until she heard groans.

"Huh, you come at the wrong time, as usual." groaned Sandy.

"But my King, I've brought a intruder." said one of the knights.

"Very well, bring him in." said Sandy, while stomping down the stairs to where the intruder was being brought in.

"Ah, the boy who foiled my last two plans." said Sandy.

"Let Ai, and Kuki go, take me instead." said Wally.

"But why want me? I like it here." said Ai, who appeared from the shadows.

"Ai, your alright, but how? It doesn't matter, just escape with Kuki." demanded Wally.

"No, they're staying here with me. Isn't that right, Kuki?" said Sandy, who was walking over to Kuki. Kuki stayed silent, while Wally was dragged to the dungeon. Shortly after Kuki joined him.

"Wally!" cried Kuki, once she was locked in the same cell as Wally.

"Kuki!" replied Wally, as he got up and hugged Kuki. He was so relieved, that they never harmed Kuki.

"Wally I have to tell you something." began Kuki.

"What?" asked Wally, while letting go of Kuki, and turning his back.

"I'm in love with you." said Kuki, while blushing. Wally stood silently for a moment, while trying to take in what Kuki said. He then nipped himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He then turned to face Kuki. He looked straight into her eyes, while she looked at his eyes.

They were both silent until Wally cleared his throat. _Don't be a chicken, just tell her_, thought Wally. "Emm Kuki, I'm…" he was interrupted, when Sandy walked down the stairs, with Ai, and three knights behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt your little _love _talk." said Sandy, while smirking. Both Kuki, and Wally blushed, while their five capturers smirked at them.

"Open this now!" demanded Sandy. The knight closest to the prison cell, opened it with a big set of keys. The knight then grabbed Wally, with his huge hands. Wally kicked him in the shin, but he still had a hold of him. Kuki shouted at the top of her voice, while Wally was dragged away. "Now, if you want your _little boyfriend _to live, I advise you to be my bride." suggested Sandy, while keeping the prison cell open. He held out a hand for Kuki to take his offer. She had no other choice, she could only trust him, and pray to god, that Wally will be okay. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. Ai took Kuki by the hand, and lead her to the room, which had her lovely bride dress in it. The dress was sitting on a little wooden stool. Kuki was a little shocked with the dress, it was white, and quite short, (about up to the knees) and there was no flat shoes, only white high heel sandals. There was a nice white hair band with a white lily sewed to it. There was also a veil, and a pair of white gloves. She miserably put the short dress on, and the extras along with it. She walked down the creepy corridor, along with Ai, who was holding her veil. When she finally got to the 'altar', her eyes filled up with tears. She stood side by side with Sandy. His three knights started crying, while Ai miserably popped a party streamer. (She thought this was a waste of time.) Sandy smirked, while his bride cried silent tears. "Hello Dudes, and Dudettes, we're gather here today, to celebrate this couple's marriage. Do you take this dudette to be your wife?" said the surfer dude, who was acting like a priest. Sandy smiled, and said "Of course I do."

"Do you dudette take this dude to be your husband?" asked the surfer dude. Kuki was silent for a moment, until she was about to speak. "I…." she was interrupted when the door banged opened. "STOP! Kuki don't do it!" shouted Wally, while he stormed into the room. "What is he doing here? And how did he escape?" asked Sandy. The three knights tried to grab Wally by his arms, but he was too quick for them. He ran up to Kuki and Sandy. "What are you…." Sandy was interrupted, when he got punched in the face, by Wally. "C'mon!" shouted Wally, while grabbing Kuki's hand.

"But…" she never finished her sentence, when she was running for her life. They both got to the corridor outside the pretend altar, when Ai had a gun in her hand. She pointed it at their backs, while they slowed down and turned around.

"Ai, don't do this." said Kuki. Ai looked at her cousin for a moment, it was like she was thinking about something. She then came out of her thoughts, and went back to her cousin and Wally. "Go to the _room, _or else I'll shoot." stated Ai, while pushing Wally forward.

"What's in the _room_?" whispered Wally.

"You'll find out soon." replied Ai, before Kuki could. They slowly walked down the corridor. They were lead into a dark room, (the one Kuki was in before) the room had a laser, and in the middle of the room was a sort of simulator. Kuki was lead to the simulator, while Wally was left standing near the door. He was about to escape, when Sandy and the three knights appeared at the doorway. He was then lead to a different room. There was a little wall, that was separating from the other room. He could still see Kuki, and Kuki could still see him.

Wally was tied to a long rope which dangled above a massive bowl of boiling cheese. He thought to himself, _this is it, I'll never see Kuki again, and Sandy will have her. No! Don't think like that, he's never going to have her, even over my dead body. _After making his mind up, he shouted at the top of his voice. "KUKI SANBAN, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AS WELL!" Everyone turned to look at Wally. (even Ai.) They were all silent, until Ai shouted. "Yes! You've finally said it!" Now everyone was looking at Ai. She walked to where Kuki was, and opened the simulator. Kuki who was both happy, and confused at the same time, looked at her cousin. Ai then walked over to Wally. "Hello hot stuff." she joked, when she helped him out of the death trap.

"Right, I'm a bit confused, why are you helping us? I thought you were evil, Ai?" asked Kuki, when she finally got to where her cousin and Wally was.

"I wasn't really." she replied, while sitting herself on a couch.

"What do you mean?" asked Wally, while realising Kuki was holding his hand. He blushed, while Ai was trying to think of words.

"Well you see, I…." she was interrupted, when Sandy and his knights came running towards them.

"Ai, what is the meaning of this?" asked one of the knights.

"It's alright, I'll handle it. Ahem. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Sandy asked. (Instead of asking, it was more like shouting.)

"Well if you let me speak, then I'll tell yous all." replied Ai, while getting up from the couch.

"Actually don't tell us, I'll just do everything myself." said Sandy, while stomping over to where Kuki was.

"Right, you better get back to your job, and kill Wally, and make Kuki evil, or you'll be the one over the boiling cheese!" demanded Sandy. Wally and Kuki knew what was coming next.

Ai slowly walked passed Sandy, when she stopped at his left side. Sandy turned his head to her, when suddenly her sized 4 foot smacked his face. Sandy stumbled back, and came tumbling down to the floor with a loud thud. The three knights behind him, looked up at the furious girl. All three of them looked at each other, and ran at Ai. Ai who had so much fury in her, joined the little fight. She jumped in mid-air and went flying into the knights, and one by one they all came crashing to the floor. Ai stood up, while Wally and Kuki smiled at each other.

Sandy who lifted his head, was back on the floor, when Ai flied for him. "Are you mad, I was pretending, and I'm not evil as you! And your stupid machine never worked." she said into his ear, before she completely knocked him out. Wally was quite impressed with her, she had just knocked out four boys on her own, with only three hits. And she did just saved his life, and Kuki's.

_**Right people, this all I can do, find out in the last two/three chapters what happens to them, bye bye. And sorry to make it short!**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	6. Ai's love plan

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ai's love plan **_

Wally walked over to Ai, when she calmed down. She turned around, smiled, and then said. "Right as I was saying, I was never evil or captured. Me and _some other people _made up a plan."

"Emm, what was the plan?" asked Kuki.

"Ohh, just to make yous two, to tell each other how you feel." replied Ai. Kuki blushed, and she looked like she was sunburnt. On the other hand Wally was going a little pink on the face.

"But how did you know, who we felt?" asked Kuki, while trying to hide her redness.

"Well it was four things, number one, everyone knew, number two, some other people told me, and number three, I had a feeling you liked each other." said Ai.

"What was number four?" asked Wally.

"Ohh, and I read Kuki's diary." she said, while handing a very pink, and rainbow monkey covered book to Kuki. Kuki went from sunburnt red, to nearly purple from embarrassment.

After a minute from the embarrassment, Kuki cleared her throat. "And who's these some other people?" asked Kuki.

"Oh well, when I went to England, I met Nigel Uno in a sweet shop, with his mum, dad and his grandparents. I was only about ten, and he was like seven. We both introduced ourselves and then from that time, we became good friends. We hanged out together, when we were visiting England. And when it was our last day, to go back home, we promised to stay friends, and talk to each other on the phone and computer. So that's why Nigel never told me his second name, because I already knew him. And for the other people it was, Abby, Hoagie, Mushi who helped me get Sandy to capture me, and Kuki. And, oh I had some help from the Japanese Kids Next Door. They took me here, and made it look like I was kidnapped." replied Ai, while taking a long breath.

"So, nearly everyone was in on this plan?" asked Wally, while making sure he heard this right. "Yip, pretty much." replied Ai, while smiling.

Kuki walked slowly, while two of her companions were walking ahead of her. "Ow." she said, while groaning in pain.

"What is it?" asked Wally.

"It's my back, it still hurts." replied Kuki.

"Let's see." demanded Ai, while pulling up Kuki's top.

_**(Just making a note here, you can only see her back. I repeat only her back, no where else!) **_

There was two little burns on her back shoulder. It was where Ai pushed her into a candle.

"Sorry Kuki, I'll go get something to make it less painful." said Ai, while running around trying to find a first-aid kit.

"What did she do to you?" asked Wally.

"She pushed me into a wall, but she never saw the candles." replied Kuki, while pulling her top back down. Wally looked at Kuki worriedly. Kuki noticed this.

"It was when she was pretending to be evil." she said. There was no discussion on the subject, for Ai came running back with a cloth and ointment. "What are you doing with your top down? Huh?" asked Ai, while pulling her cousin's top back up. She steeped the cloth into the ointment, then she dabbed Kuki's back. Kuki cried in pain, while she was getting this done.

After five minutes Kuki felt a lot better, and Ai had finished dabbing. Three of them sat on the floor, while Wally and Kuki had some questions to get answered.

"How did get Sandy to capture you?" asked Kuki.

"Well like I said before, I got Mushi to ask him, well more like suggest, because she told him, if he captured me, he would be able to get you." she replied, while pointing at Kuki.

"And how did you know, that I was going to be here?" asked Wally.

"Well, I just guessed, since you _love_ my cousin, and you were dumb enough to get her, plus if you weren't going to crash the party, then the plan wouldn't have worked." she said, while smiling, like there's no tomorrow. Wally blushed like a tomato, while Kuki giggled.

"But how's it, I got out of the cage?" asked Wally.

"Well, when Kuki was getting married, I kind of pressed the button on the cage." she replied.

"Ai, did you read all of my diary?" asked Kuki.

"Emm yes, why, was there something embarrassing, like 26th of June, Wally looked cute today in his swimsuit. Or on the 23rd of December, Wally was sooo cute in his little orange winter coat, and boots. Ohh or better yet, yesterday's entry, I think Wally likes…." she was interrupted, when Kuki put her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"That's enough, anyway we have to get out of here, before Sandy and his cousins wake up." suggested Kuki, while moving her hand from her cousin's mouth, and standing up. Ai and Wally looked at each other and nodded, they got up and walked along side Kuki.

Ai was making fun of her cousin and her diary, while Wally smiled at Kuki, who was shouting at Ai.

They were almost at the entrance of the cave, when suddenly two masked figures appeared. Kuki was a little afraid, nearly jumped out of her skin and into Wally's arms. The masked figures did two wonderful forward flips, and landed softly on the spot, which was in front of the three staring kids…..

_**Sorry to make things short, but I wanted to get to the point and onto the next chapter, thanks for R & R, and the support, I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**From littlemissfg xxx**_


	7. Messages from the future

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Messages from the Future**_

The three staring kids, couldn't believe their eyes. They had thought, they could go home, but here's two masked figures stopping them. One of the masked figures took their mask off. (It was the one on the right of Kuki.) Kuki stared up at the girl, who was under the mask. She was wearing white clothes, and white shoes. She was very pretty, with her black hair up in a pony-tail. She had pierced ears, which had diamond earrings in them. And the most frightening thing was, that she looked like a sixteen year old Kuki. The girl smiled at Kuki, who was now shaking uncontrollably. The boy to the left of Wally, took his mask of. He had blonde hair, that was shaped like a bowl. (Does it remind you of anyone?) He also wore white clothes, with white shoes. He looked like he came from the gym, because he had lots of muscles. He looked very handsome. He turned to Kuki, and smiled. He was a sixteen year old Wally.

The boy smiled at Kuki, then at Wally. Kuki who had enough of this, fainted on the floor.

"Right, I'm down, now go put your jacket it over me." said the girl, who looked like Kuki. The boy did has he was told, and lay his jacket over her, he then kissed her on the forehead.

"Right, now the letter." said the girl, to the boy. The boy walked over to Wally, and gave him a signed letter. The girl walked over to Wally, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, not him." joked the boy. The girl smiled, and hut the boy in the chest. Ai who snapped out of the trance, began to speak.

"Are yous two the future Kuki, and Wally?"

"Well duh, who do you think we are? Santa Claws and his elf?" joked the future Wally.

"Oh shut up Wally." said the future Kuki, while hitting him on the right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked future Wally, while rubbing his arm.

"Just stop the jokes." said the future Kuki.

"Ok, Miss bossy. Cruddy girl." whispered future Wally, while winking at Wally.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you now, why we're here. Ahem." she said, while taking a long pause.

"We don't have all day, we have to be back in less than ten minutes." said future Wally.

"Ok, ok, Mr cranky pants. We're here to make sure, I think everything today was a dream. And in the future there will be a time, where I want something to happen, and today is not the day for it." said future Kuki. _**(Right I can't be bothered writing future, so I'm just writing F. OK? Ow! Stop throwing tomatoes at me! Right?, while dodging a totmato Ok Now back to the story.) **_

"In other words, she doesn't want herself know, that I love her, until we're about to lose our memories." said F. Wally, while Wally looked down at the letter.

"And you have to put that letter in my diary, after you've read it." continued F. Kuki.

"So you two are saying, that Kuki mustn't know that I'm in love with her until we're thirteen?" said Wally, while making sure he got it right.

"Yes, I know you want to go out with her, but you have to wait a little bit longer." said F. Wally, while placing his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Oh, that's so cute, ohh you really must love me." said F. Kuki.

"And you've ruined my plan." said Ai.

"Yes, but thanks for doing that, now me and dummy head, are together now." said F. Kuki, while holding F. Wally's hand.

"Oh and next week's test, is about the revolution, the first answer is A, then A, then C, then….." began F. Wally, when he was interrupted by F. Kuki.

"Don't tell him the answers, that's cheating." stated F. Kuki.

"So. I wrote the answers down in the letter, at the back." whispered F. Wally, to Wally.

"And that's how I wrote to Kuki, about something." said F. Kuki.

"Like what?" asked Wally.

"Oh nothing, you need to know." said F. Kuki, while kissing Wally on the lips.

"Hey, don't do that, I'll get horny now." said F. Wally.

"No you won't." said F. Kuki, while walking away from Wally.

"Yeah, I will. Trust me, I'm him." he said, while winking at Wally, who was speechless.

"Oh, and we told Nigel, Hoagie and Abby, what happened so no need to tell them." said F. Wally, while taking his place beside F. Kuki.

"Right, we better say goodbye, ohh and we have to say something cool, like salutations. Yeah that sounds cool, salutations." said F. Kuki.

"Yeah, more like geeky now, how about E.T go home." said F. Wally, in a weird alien voice. F. Kuki smacked him over the head, while they got ready to leave.

"That has got to be the most….." F. Kuki, never got to finished her sentence, they both had vanish into thin air.

Wally and Ai looked at each other, what had just happened?….

"C'mon let's see what they wrote?" asked Ai, while trying to snatch the letter from Wally's hand.

"Ok, ok, just wait. Ahem." he began, while ripping the envelope open.

"It says, Wally thanks for taking care of my past self, and I hope you remember my birthday next month. The future Wally, is doing my chores for a week, for forgetting my birthday. So I advise you to be ready, for that. I hope you've put me in my bed, because then it would be weird fro my to be sleeping on a hard floor in a creepy cave. Get Ai to change me into my favourite Rainbow Monkey pyjamas. Lots of Love from Future Kuki." said Wally, while getting another piece of paper from behind that one.

"And this one says, Hello Mate, it's me, your future self, just to give you advise, don't grow a moustache, chicks don't buy it, trust me. And when you're with Kuki, tell her she's pretty, she likes that. Ohh and the answers to the test is on the back of this paper. From your future self, Wally." finished Wally, while putting the paper back in the envelope.

A single piece of paper fell from the envelope, Wally never seen it, but luckily Ai did. She picked it up, and placed in her pocket. Well it was addressed to her, so I don't think it's for Wally. They both slowly carried Kuki out of the cave, still with the Future Wally's jacket over her. They walked into the sunshine, as they made their way across the beach.

_**Thanks for reading this.**_

_**The next chapter will be the last, I'll update soon bye! Oh and thanks for all of the support and reviews. And thanks GameWizard2008 for telling me a character's name. Which is the boy, who appeared on the screen, is called Herbert and his Numbuh is 65.3. THANKS AGAIN!**_

_**From littlemissfg xxx **_


	8. What a Weird Dream

_**Chapter 8**_

_**What A Weird Dream**_

After about an hour, they finally reached Kuki Sanban's house. They chapped her door, to see if anyone was in. Luckily no one was, so they gently walked up the stairs, and placed her on her bed. Wally who turned his head, let Ai changed Kuki into her pink Rainbow Monkey pyjamas. He turned around, when Kuki was smiling away under her bed sheet covers. They quietly crept out of her bedroom, and went down the stairs.

"I'll catch up with you, in a minute Wally, I have to phone my parents." said Ai, when Wally got to the door. He shrugged, and walked out of the house. Once he was far away, Ai took the piece of paper out of the envelope. It read:

Dear Ai, sorry to be all secretive, but no one else should know about this. We will have to visit this time stream, to defeat our biggest enemy. (your present the now) And you have to join the Kids Next Door, before your thirteen birthday. Once the day comes for you to be decommissioned, we (I and your future self) will rescue you, that way you can remember everything, without using the machine. Then we will hide you in Japan, that way no one will find you. Oh and make sure Wally keeps out of trouble, or else he'll be getting a but kicking, when I get to him. Oh and also remember to give me my letter, or you could hide it inside my diary, then keep the diary hidden, until I _accidentally_ come across it.

Yours sincerely,

Kuki Sanban

Year 2014

P.S There will be lots of events to come!

Ai stared at the paper, until Kuki walked down the stairs.

"Hello Ai, how are you?" asked a tired Kuki.

"Oh, I'm just fine." replied Ai, while trying to hide the paper.

"What's that your hiding?" asked Kuki, while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh nothing, so I hear you got a test next week. Hmmm." said Ai, while trying to change the subject.

"Do we? I better look over just incase, bye." smiled Kuki, while heading back upstairs. She stopped in her tracks, and came back down.

"Do you know I had the weirdest dream, you, Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Wally, Sandy and his knights, and me, where all there." said Kuki.

"Really? What was it all about?" asked Ai, while thinking her cousin guessed what they were up to.

"It was about…. About rainbow monkeys, and Wally went on the ride with me, and said he…. And said certain things." lied Kuki. Ai sighed with relief, when her cousin went back upstairs. Kuki never really studied, she just went back to sleep, so she could relive her dream.

Ai smiled, while walking out the house. She walked down the street and headed towards Nigel Uno's tree house.

Wally walked in miserably. He couldn't believe that, he has to wait for another three years, to tell Kuki how he feels. Even though he already told her, and now to make things worst, there's this issue with this thing in the future. He sat down on the couch, while his team mates, were no where to be seen. He switched through the channels on the television, while waiting for his friends. Soon after five minutes, his team mates, and Ai come walking through the door.

"So, Ai, you want to be a Kids Next door operation? Huh?" asked Numbuh one, while walking into the tree house.

"Yes, and I would like to start now." replied Ai, while tagging along behind him.

"So, why do you want to be an operative all of a sudden?" asked Numbuh two.

"Oh, just a sign, and I want to be one as well." she said, while sitting down beside Wally.

"Oh, hi Wally, I heard what happened, from you know, yourself." said Numbuh two, while also sitting down.

"Yeah, and I finally did it, until I finally showed up, so what did I say to you?" asked Numbuh four.

"Oh nothing, it's a top secret, I can't tell." replied Hoagie.

"Oh, I see." said Wally miserably.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your phone?" asked Ai.

All three of them shook their heads, while Ai stood up, and got the phone. She walked outside the room, and only entered five minutes later.

Nigel who was getting tired, went to bed. Abby who was quite bored, went to get her MP3 player, which means that left Hoagie, Wally, and Ai.

"So, who were you one the phone to?" asked Wally.

"Oh, just my parents, they would be worrying about me." said Ai, while heading towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" asked Hoagie.

"Yeah, I'm getting a special list home, and please don't miss me too much." she replied, while winking, and opening the door at the same time.

Hoagie, and Wally lead Ai out of the tree house. They stopped outside, on Nigel Uno's front lawn.

"So, is your parents coming to pick you up?" asked Hoagie. Ai shook her head, while she looked up at the blue sky. It was nearly the end of the day, and she had to get back home fast. After long slowly minutes, Ai's ride _dropped_ on the ground.

"Don't tell me this is your ride?" asked Wally.

"Of course it is, or do you know another way of getting to Japan." replied Ai, while climbing into the flying vehicle.

She waved at the two boys, who smiled back. She was about to sit down on her seat, when she remembered something.

"HEY WALLY." she shouted over the noise of the engines.

"WHAT?" shouted Wally back.

"FUTURE KUKI TOLD ME, TO TELL YOU, THAT SHE WANTS A PINK RAINBOW MONKEY TEA SET FOR HER ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY." shouted Ai, while smiling down at the boys. Wally understood clearly, and waved up at Ai.

"HEY AI, JASON WILL LIKE YOU." he shouted. Ai was a bit puzzled, who was Jason? The door finally closed, and Ai sat down. The vehicle lifted up into the air, and headed straight to Japan. (Well that sort of area) She looked out the window, at the blue-turning-into-black sky.

Ai twiddled her fingers, until the vehicle made uncalled for stop. The driver popped out of the aircraft, and came back with a good looking boy, who had short brown hair. He also had light green eyes, that looked like limes. Ai turned to the boy, to see him blushing. She herself blushed as well.

She was going to ask for his name, when one of the operatives beside her, began to talk to the boy.

"Hey Jason, I hear you've finished your training is that right?" he asked.

"Yip, and I'm starting in the Information Technology department tomorrow." replied Jason. _**(Sorry people couldn't think of anything else.)**_

"So, what's your number then?" asked another operative.

"It's 5250." he replied. Ai stared up at him, maybe this was the boy, Wally was talking about?…..

_**Thankyou for reading Operation CUPID**_

_**I' hope you've enjoyed it!**_

_**Oh and to let you know all of my other KND stories are joined up with this one, so it's like a storyline.**_

_**Thanks again bye xxxx**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


End file.
